End of the line
by Lils White
Summary: Momentos antes del acto final, el detective más famoso del mundo decide enseñar su última carta. (Perder absolutamente es demasiado doloroso para contemplarlo).


**Disclaimer: **_Si Death Note me perteneciera habría mucho mejor trato de los personajes femeninos y absolutamente ningún hetero. Espera. Esto último es ya así. Ups._

**Nota:** La banda sonora que he utilizado para escribir esto es Death Note: The Musical, la versión en inglés. La podéis encontrar en Youtube y es una absoluta fantasía.

**Nota 2:** La escena en la cuál se desarrolla la mayor parte del fic es la famosa escena del episodio 25 donde Light y L se encuentran bajo la lluvia y son muy gays antes de que el último muera.

* * *

_The line is quickly blurring _

_Between what's right and what is not _

_I don't care who gets hurt now _

_As long as I get one more shot_

**Death Note: The Musical – Secrets & Lies**

«Voy a morir».

Lo siente en los huesos, en las sienes, en las puntas de los dedos. Lo siente al caminar y al respirar y al mirar la pantalla donde se almacenan los únicos datos que importan. Es un muerto viviente, un cadáver que camina solo por la costumbre de hacerlo.

(Un perdedor).

La impotencia no es un sentimiento que al que esté acostumbrado, ocupando la posición de los tres mejores detectives del mundo al mismo tiempo. Con el poder y la inteligencia necesarios para mover a los cuerpos de seguridad de todo el mundo a su antojo, nunca ha sentido que las cosas escapasen de su control. Y, sin embargo, ahora lo están. Va a morir y no puede hacer nada para evitarlo.

La lluvia le roza los pómulos y escucha la causa de su muerte llamándolo desde lejos.

«Kira».

Light Yagami acude a su lado bajo la lluvia.

* * *

L sueña con follarse a Kira, a veces.

El sexo no es un procedimiento con el que L se sienta especialmente cómodo; experimentó un poco en su adolescencia, por curiosidad, y no lo encontró demasiado interesante. Es incómodo, molesto, cansado. Innecesaria interacción humana que le aburre.

Pero follarse (no. Soñar con follarse) a Kira es diferente. Porque no es real y porque no es sexo; porque follarse a Kira es ganar.

En sus sueños, Kira tiene la cara de Light Yagami porque Light Yagami es Kira. L es consciente de que fantasear sexualmente con un chico de dieciocho años al que está investigando por genocidio es poco ético, pero ser consciente de ello no hace que le importe.

No es sexo, de todas formas. No con Kira. Es poder, todo lo relacionado con Kira es sobre el poder y sobre quién de los dos ostenta en ese momento la mano ganadora.

A veces lo piensa, mirando al Light Yagami al que tiene encadenado a sí mismo (otra medida poco ética que nadie hubiera permitido si L no fuera L y siempre consiguiera lo que se propone). Parece tan inocente, tan estúpidamente perfecto.

Y no lo es.

(No lo es).

A veces lo piensa, en echarlo sobre la mesa y hacerle gritar que ha ganado, que L ha ganado. No lo hace, claro, porque es lo que tienen las fantasías. Soñar con follarse a Kira (a Light Yagami porque Light Yagami es Kira) no quiere decir que realmente quiera hacerlo. L no tiene interés en el sexo.

Además, incurrir en relaciones sexuales con su sospechoso apenas mayor de edad sería increíblemente poco profesional por su parte. Y poco útil, además; no es como si Light fuera a confesar algo mediante algo tan básico como el sexo.

Porque, aunque él lo haya olvidado, Light Yagami fue (es) Kira.

(Una noche Light se queda dormido sobre el portátil y L le roza el pelo con el dorso de la mano; es suave y perfecto, por supuesto, como todo él.

La fachada perfecta de un asesino).

* * *

L se arrodilla delante de Light y piensa en cómo se han desarrollado los hechos para llevarlo justo hasta este instante. Acaban de refugiarse en el edificio tras empaparse en la torrencial lluvia y Ryuzaki se ha ofrecido a secarle los pies como disculpa. Al fin y al cabo, es por él que han acabado ambos mojados. Al fin y al cabo, el acto está a punto de cerrar, ¿qué más da continuar con el juego un poco más? ¿Pretender que son amigos unos minutos?

Light lo está mirando desde arriba con expresión contenida. L se pregunta si así se siente cuando acaba con sus víctimas, como un ser superior que juzga desde lo más alto de los mortales. Por encima del bien y el mal, de la vida y la muerte.

Light aprovecha la posición en la que están para secarle el pelo mojado con una toalla, con cuidado y algo que casi roza el cariño _(falso)_, y L toma la decisión en un latido. Si ha perdido, al menos dejará un par de cosas claras a este niño que fantasea con ser Dios.

Porque puede perder, puede que su corazón se detenga en las próximas horas, pero al menos se llevará a la tumba la confirmación de que tenía razón: la cara de Light Yagami siempre ocultó a Kira. Y él siempre lo supo. Sin embargo, ¿sabía Light que la cara de Ryuzaki ocultaba a L?

Quiere esa victoria. La victoria de destruir todos sus esquemas justo antes del jaque mate definitivo. Una victoria pírrica, en comparación, pero una victoria al fin y al cabo.

(Perder absolutamente es demasiado doloroso para contemplarlo).

El cambio es poco perceptible. Al fin y al cabo, Ryuzaki estaba muy basado en el propio L; los mejores disfraces siempre llevan parte de la verdad (_y eso tú lo sabes bien, ¿no es cierto, Light Yagami?)._ Los hombros se echan hacia atrás, la postura se vuelve más fluida, la expresión afilada. Al fondo de sus ojos muertos aparece una chispa que grita peligro en diferentes idiomas. L Lawliet mira a Light Yagami desde su rostro por primera vez.

El cambio es poco perceptible, pero Light, por supuesto, lo nota. Abre los ojos ligeramente en un gesto de sorpresa, una exclamación silenciosa escapándose por los labios entreabiertos. Su excesivo atractivo siempre ha molestado a Ryuzaki (demasiado perfecto), pero L bebe de la estupefacción de este adonis que esconde un monstruo dentro.

Light recupera la compostura rápido, pero la alarma al fondo de su mirada no desaparece.

―L ―murmura de manera casi reverencial, las pupilas titilando con un fuego extraño, la boca saboreando esa única letra que lo identifica. Extiende la mano y le roza la mejilla congelada con las yemas de los dedos. L no se mueve, respirando con delicadeza para no romper el hechizo.

«¿Lo ves, Light? No eres el único que ha estado pretendiendo jugar a las casitas. Aunque ganes, fui yo el que vio detrás de tu máscara pero nunca se desprendió de la suya. Nunca fuimos amigos».

Light traga saliva, sacándolo de sus pensamientos de infantil regocijo. El adolescente se ha escondido tras la expresión que porta cuando no quiere traicionar sus verdaderos sentimientos: cuidadosamente neutra, meticulosamente suavizada.

«Muéstrame a Kira, vamos».

―Estás temblando ―susurra Light con voz congestionada, todavía sonando fascinado. Qué curioso.

L no le quita los ojos de encima. Es un truco, otro más. O no lo es. O quizá quiere que crea que lo es. Es muy difícil saber cuándo Light Yagami está siendo honesto.

―Eres tú el que tiembla, Light. ―Los dedos todavía posicionados sobre su mejilla empiezan un temblor que le sube por la muñeca, por el brazo, por el cuello.

Light retira la mano.

―Oh ―dice, como avergonzado. Otra falsedad, Light Yagami no se avergüenza. En todo caso, se enfurece de su propia debilidad.

«Suficiente».

L se reclina sobre sí mismo, volviendo a dejar paso a la persona Ryuzaki. Los ojos se relajan y sus manos dan una última caricia al pie de Light antes de apartarse.

―Debes de haber pillado frío por mi culpa, lo siento ―comenta con voz monótona, incorporándose―. Deberíamos ir a cambiarnos.

Light lo mira fijamente, todavía sentado, todavía con los ojos demasiado abiertos; como si se hubiera quedado para siempre estático en esa ridícula expresión de leve sorpresa. L siente ganas de reírse de él.

No lo hace, claro, pero se inclina un poco sobre él gracias a la horrible postura de Ryuzaki. Solo para desconcertarlo todavía más.

―¿Light? ―permite que algo de la diversión de L se refleje en su voz, y eso parece sacar a Light de su trance.

El adolescente entrecierra los ojos, molesto, y antes de que Ryuzaki pueda reaccionar, lo ha agarrado por el cuello de la camiseta empapada para inclinarlo más sobre él y besarlo de lleno en la boca.

_Oh._

Ryuzaki no cierra los ojos, pero le devuelve el beso. Es inexperto, rápido, lleno de saliva y no muy placentero. Pero a L le recuerda a sus fantasías de follarse a Kira y se siente…

Confuso.

Light sí cierra los ojos, casi de forma dolorosa. Parece estar buscando algo desesperadamente, una respuesta a una pregunta no formulada que Ryuzaki no acaba de captar.

Contempla fascinado el movimiento de las pupilas detrás de los párpados cerrados de Light. En ese momento, Light abre los ojos, que ya no son los de un joven amable y virtuoso. Son unos ojos horribles; llenos de rabia, de oscura determinación, y de arrogancia. Son los ojos de un asesino.

Los ojos de Kira.

L siente una chispa de sorpresiva excitación que le obliga a cerrar los puños para no actuar sobre el impulso.

Y entonces el beso se rompe.

Los ojos de Light son normales de nuevo y ambos se miran a poca distancia, jadeando. Ryuzaki se aleja un poco para limpiarse la boca con la manga, solo por fastidiar.

―Mmm ―murmura en una casi interrogación, su mente ya barajando diferentes teorías y conclusiones.

Light ha recuperado su fachada de joven perfecto rápidamente, pero queda cierto aire reservado en sus ademanes que le indica que no está tan inafectado como quiere aparentar.

―Pensé que sería diferente ―suelta el presunto _(no, Ryuzaki, ya no, está libre de sospechas, ¿recuerdas? Aunque sea Kira) _asesino de masas, como si sintiera la necesidad de justificarse. Y eso es más extraño que todo su comportamiento anterior―. Contigo, me refiero. Pero ha sido asqueroso, igual que con todas las demás.

Si L no fuera intrínsecamente ateo, pensaría que alguno de los responsables de mover los hilos de su vida debe detestarlo profundamente.

―¿Es eso lo que le dices a las chicas después de besarlas, Light? Encantador, no me extraña que seas tan popular.

Light le lanza una toalla a la cara y el teléfono de Ryuzaki suena; los necesitan en la central y el interludio ha terminado. El segundero del reloj retoma su curso, inexorable, hasta su ejecución.

Momentos después, en los últimos instantes de su vida, Light le devuelve la cortesía y le presenta el verdadero rostro de Kira.

«Yo… tenía razón».

«Pero… yo…».

L Lawliet deja de existir.

«He perdido».

_Try as I will I just don't understand it _

_Love is for mortals and fools _

_Never turns out quite the way that you planned it _

_So why do you break all the rules_

**Death Note: The Musical – Mortals & Fools**

* * *

*Se alza entre las cenizas de un fandom muerto*. ¡Hola!

Antes que nada, varias **aclaraciones importantes:**

1\. Sobre Ryuzaki siendo un poco una fachada que L utiliza. Lo fascinante del personaje de L es que es un mentiroso tan bueno como Light, pero del cuál no tenemos un constante punto de vista, y por lo tanto, muchas veces no sabemos si está mintiendo o no. Por ejemplo, Ohba confirmó que cuando L llama a Light su amigo, lo hace para desconcertarlo y no porque lo vea como tal, pero mucha gente sí se lo creyó.

Cuando se nos presenta a L por primera vez tras la muerte de Lind. L. Tailor solo vemos parte de su silueta, pero no está sentado de su forma característica ni parece tener dulces cerca (dos rasgos que definen al personaje). Es probable que se debiera a un cambio de diseño a última hora, ¿pero entonces por qué no lo cambiaron en el anime? Mi punto es que creo que Ryuzaki, su manera de presentarse a la policía y a Light, es una personalidad que crea L para interaccionar en este caso. No creo que sus manías raras sean falsas, pero creo que las exagera porque así parece simplemente un tío rarito y creepy y la gente lo subestima (el tema de ser subestimado lo utiliza en muchas ocasiones, como para robarle el móvil a Misa fingiendo ser su fan).

Esa personalidad Ryuzaki también es más maja que él. Se ha confirmado que a L se la suda la justicia y ve capturar criminales como un hobbie, y se ve a lo largo de la historia que no tiene problema en pasarse los DDHH por el forro y que muera gente le da un poco igual. Sin embargo, cuando conoce por primera vez a los investigadores de Kira, les dice "demostrémosle a Kira que la justicia siempre gana" y esa frase motiva mucho a todos y hace que vean a Ryuzaki con buenos ojos. Es todo intencionado.

Y precisamente ese es el punto del personaje de L: no es socialmente inepto (entiende las reglas sociales, simplemente pasa de ellas cuando le interesa) ni es un héroe rarito que busca justicia ni quiere parar a Light porque lo considera su amigo y lo que hace está mal. NO. L es un genio retorcido y manipulador que busca entretenerse; _todos sus movimientos son deliberados_. Cada gesto que hace está pensado para determinar una reacción. Por eso creo que el verdadero L se esconde un poco tras Ryuzaki (una versión más suave y maja de él mismo).

2\. Light Yagami es asexual. No lo digo yo, lo dice el manga (que alguien me señale un solo instante donde muestre algún interés romántico o sexual). L también está bastante dentro del espectro ace en mi cabeza (básicamente solo le ponen sus casos y, por tanto, Kira).

3\. No tengo ni idea de si lo he conseguido (probablemente no), pero la parte donde L habla de soñar con tirarse a Kira fue escrita para resultar un tanto incómoda. Por un lado porque a) L no tiene moral y b) El fandom suele fantasear con que L y Light tuvieron algún tipo de relación mientras estaban encadenados y a mí eso me parece _terrorífico._ Mirad el asunto desde el punto de vista de un Light Yagami sin recuerdos, convencido de que es inocente: es prisionero de un hombre muy poderoso que está obsesionado con que él es un asesino en masas y quiere condenarlo por ello. Es tan poderoso que lo tuvo encerrado durante días, lo ha encadenado a él, alejado por completo de su vida, y conseguido que su propio padre fingiera querer matarlo para ponerlo a prueba. Desde el punto de vista de un Light Yagami inocente esto es una historia de terror y por eso solo me justa arrejuntar a estos dos cuando Light es Kira. Porque esa es la gracia de la pareja y no hay un desbalance de poder tan chungo como el arco de la Yotsuba.

Y bueno, eso es todo. Siento el rollo, pero ahora que he vuelto a obsesionarme con Death Note podría escribir ensayos al respecto. Tengo problemas, sí, pero qué se le va a hacer.

¡Hacedme saber qué os ha parecido por algún sitio!

Gracias por leer.


End file.
